This application requests funds to support work by NACDA in the development of enhanced archival research materials and extraction tools that facilitate the use of the NHANES study. The current application focuses on core enhancements that will establish a archival framework using the five most recent NHANES panels (1999 to 2008), creating a more uniform data collection and performing a thorough evaluation of historical documentation and related metadata that are not currently part of the NHANES public use files but could facilitate original research and grant development. NACDA has supported the NHANES since the mid-1980's but the evolving nature of the study requires we reevaluate our existing archival model. A recent evaluation of data quality has identified specific enhancements that will make the data more accessible for secondary research and introduce it to a broad new community of researchers. We propose to implement a focused archival delivery system that will allow us to address four distinct research needs: 1) Enhancements to Data Structure: We will update and standardize the NHANES data to meet current archival standards for biomedical data collections. 2) Enhancements to Documentation: We will significantly enhance the extensive documentation currently available for the NHANES. This will include user- friendly versions of codebooks, crosswalks, and cross-indexing questionnaires and other survey instruments. More importantly, we will create dynamic link driven online documentation files for the NHANES using XML, DDI compliant file format standards. 3) Enhancements to Biomedical Data Content: We will review the NHANES collection of biomedical, laboratory and clinical data files and dynamically link the data fields to their associated documentation for straightforward reference. These files represent the strength and core value of NHANES study but are difficult for researcher new to biomedical and biosocial research to use effectively. 4) Enhancements to Value Added Support Services: We will provide the NHANES a full suite of support tools and value added products. Included in this suite of tools will be analysis ready system files, the capacity to use the NHANES within our web-based analysis system and the studies inclusion in our dynamic online bibliography that is searchable and has stable links to all electronically available publications. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative This work addresses the organization of research data to provide access to and information on biological and medical indicators of health and make it more accessible to social scientists. The project will help researchers develop original research that studies the impacts of medical tests, obesity and other health factors on the lives of individuals and how their demographic, economic and educational characteristics impact health outcomes.